To Know Yourself
by GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Master and the Mistress manage to find a little time to indulge before they have to go and cause trouble with the Doctor. Missy/Simm!Master


"Give us a kiss." He says with a smirk.

The Mistress drops her distressed expression.

"Oh? I think we can do better than that." She says, beginning to pace in front of him. Her eyes meet his and flicker down to his lips, her own parting softly in a ghost of a smile.

"After all- I know you so well." The Time Lady croons. She brushes a hand over the top of the chair, fingers only just caressing the surface. The Master does not move.

"You knew all along." He states, eyes fixed on her face, dissecting his future appearance and finding it quite lovely. She rests her umbrella against the wall.

"It was a clever lie." She pronounces each word clearly, every syllable crisp against the last as they fall from her lips, "But you see straight through me." She shrugs, affecting her nonchalant behaviour from then. He smirks, watching her pace back and forth in front of him, head tilting constantly to keep him in her piercing gaze.

"Timelines must be preserved." She says, head held high, "If I remember it happening I must make it happen. You know the drill." She comments, folding her hands behind her back.

"Now. About that kiss." The Mistress prompts, turning to face him directly.

"If we make it quick we should have enough time to get down there before anything exciting happens." He says before smirking, "Of course that might prove an issue with the two of us." He clasps his hands behind his back too, finally pulling himself to his full height and begins to walk towards her, one foot before the other.

"Oh. No. No, no, no, no." She says, beginning to walk slowly towards him too, their feet drawing a line between them, "No. It won't. You forget I know you so very well." The Mistress smirks, eyes heavy lidded.

They both stop, chest to chest with only the smallest gap between them. They pause for a moment, the Mistress staring into the Master's eyes.

He surges down to kiss her but she steps back faster.

"Ah, ah, ah." She chides him, "There is no need for impatience." She watches him intently, that ghostly smile still on her lips.

The Mistress steps to the side, collecting up her umbrella in one hand as she begins to circle him.

"Because I know you so well." She murmurs against his neck, her breath brushing over his skin but her lips gone before he can lean back into them. The Master huffs out a breath, pulling his lip between his teeth.

"So you're just going to tease me." He says, voice low and just as quiet as hers. The tip of the umbrella runs up the back of his calf, tracing around to his knee and he gasps softly, holding perfectly still.

"Yes. I am." The Mistress says, smile on her face as she passes in front of him again. Briefly the Master wonders whether she had become infected by the Cheetah virus again with the way she prowls around him. The tip of the umbrella drifts gently up his thigh. He sighs as it brushes his crotch, the sound becoming laughter.

"Oh Missy. You so fine." He whispers, leaning forwards. She allows him to grab her, arm drawn back as the umbrella tip runs over his hip. He squeezes at her shoulder, fingers tilting her chin up to him.

"You so fine you blow my mind." The Time Lord croons, leaning down to kiss her. She breaks from his grasp again, rolling her shoulder lightly and smirking at the subtle pain that radiates from it. She taps none too lightly on the back of his thighs with the umbrella and he hisses out a laugh as the ache blooms across the skin. The umbrella resumes its path seconds later, trailing upwards against his spine.

"Ah- I am in charge." She tuts, still circling. The Time Lady stands before him again, umbrella having drifted over his shoulders and around his neck to stop at the soft spot under his chin, forcing him to put in effort to look down at her. He swallows, licking his lips.

"Hey Missy. Hey Missy." He finishes. There is silence as the two just smirk at each other.

She steps away again, arm extending to keep the umbrella's point at his throat.

"Stay." The Time Lady commands and the Master does, feeling his trousers grow tighter at the order.

The Mistress drags the tip down his chest, letting it drop gently to the floor beside her as she props it against the desk she had been sat at only a few minutes ago. She watches him as she leans against the desk herself, hand dropping to her coat buttons.

Carefully she unbuttons each one, not slipping the coat from her shoulders. They don't have an incredible amount of time after all.

The Mistress follows through as slowly as she can, opening up her shirt without looking down. The Master stares at the pale column of her neck as she tugs lightly at the bow. Seeing his desire she beckons him closer.

"I can't quite reach my corset from here." She lies as he straddles her lap, "Want to help me with that." She says, breath whispering over his lips as he sits atop her. Her hands splay over the small of his back.

"Of course my dear." He says, eyes dark as he slides his palms beneath her shirt and coat, along the satin panels of her corset. The Master pulls them close, grinding against her as he slips his fingers around the tags of the bow and pulls it loose. She sighs as he lays her back against the console, fingers plucking at each loop of the ribbon as fast as he can without breaking anything- he has a feeling she might actually turn him into soup for that.

His hands travel up her spine and she arches against him from pleasure and to give the space he needs to undo her corset. His fingers brush against the bare skin at the top and they both gasp, gazes caught with equal share of want.

She crushes her lips against his, pulling his head down by a handful of hair. Their tongues and teeth clash as he brings the sides of the corset closer together. The clasps come apart easily now and he pushes the her corset aside to run his hands over her stomach and ribs. He squeezes her breasts roughly and she twines a leg around his, gasping into the kiss. Her hand wraps around his neck, curling around to the front of his throat as she presses down.

The Master laughs, peeling himself from her slightly. Her grip tightens and she watches the stars appear in his eyes before she stops, pulling him down to kiss him again. He bites at her lips, not hard enough to do anything the Doctor might notice but enough to send a thrill through both of them.

The Mistress tugs his head away again, releasing him completely a moment before pushing him away. He stumbles slightly, laughing at the feeling of everything.

The Time Lady picks herself up, eyes wide with that devilish smirk on her lips. She plants her feet firmly on the floor, rucking up her skirts and her petticoats. The Master can't help his eyes travelling from up from the arches in her heeled boots, up her thighs and likewise can't stop them from halting at her suspender belt, stockings stretched across her pale skin.

"Like what you see?" She asks, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Oh I can't wait to wear that." He says, stepping between those thighs and pressing his hands firmly against her hips.

"Down boy." She orders teasingly and he follows, biting just above the top of the flimsy material. He leaves purple across her skin and she groans above him, hand coming to grip his head.

"You know what I need." The Mistress says, voice low with desire. The Master complies, pulling at her underwear. The fabric tears but neither of them care by this point. He discards the ruined garment and buries his tongue between her folds. She moans theatrically as he forces her thighs wider, tongue delving into her. He flicks against her clit and she groans, arching against his mouth as her head drops back, one hand shaking as it hold her up.

"Good boy." She gasps, breathing heavily, "Good boy." The Master keeps drawing these noises from her, tasting his future-self as she writhes above him.

"Stop." She commands and he pulls his lips away, licking one last stripe through her which makes her shudder, eyes closed in pleasure. He looks up at her, kneeling between her legs. Rassilon he can sure make a mess of himself.

"Your trousers." She says, "They're in the way. Sort them out. Not much time left. The Doctor's slow but not that slow." His fingers easily slip his belt open and his trousers drop. The Mistress pulls him up as he slips his pants from his hips. He palms himself, moaning as something which isn't the fabric of his pants brushes his dick.

"Now fuck me." She demands, her own hand against his hip as she hitches her legs around his waist. He lines himself up, watching her face as she waits with baited breath. They both wait, gazes fixed.

He thrusts hard into her. And her eyelids slam closed as she moans, clenching around him.

"Fuck." He hisses and the Mistress echoes it as he sets an unrelenting pace, her walls fluttering around him. The Time Lady's hands fall to grip tightly at the desk as she collapses against it, skirts held back by the Master's hands forcing her hips against his.

Their skin slaps wetly and the Mistress drags a hand between her thighs to circle her clit.

"Fuck!" She gasps, arching upwards as he fucks her hard. He groans again, feeling her quiver and does not slow even when she shouts out his name- her name too he supposes.

Her hand goes limp between her thighs and she watches him, head tilted upwards and eyes blown wide as he continues to thrust into her. She re-latches her corset with trembling fingers, pulling it into place as she speaks.

"Good boy. Come for your Mistress." She croons, voice rough and breathless. The Master swears again, gripping tightly as he empties himself deep inside her.

Her hips have dark bruises across them when he removes his hands and she arcs her hips up again with a gasp as he presses down on them. She smiles, eyes wild as she reaches behind her to tug her corset tight again.

"Round two later. Clothes and disaster and the Doctor now." The Mistress insists.

They only just manage to make themselves presentable again before they surge into the room Missy remembers the Doctor being inside. The Mistress has to fight back her giggles at not wearing underwear for the duration of the cyber-war that ensues. She's quite sure the Doctor realised at some point anyway.


End file.
